


Say It Again

by Neko_ryn



Series: Ink Prints [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: “I’m sorry, could you say that again? Why don’t you want him to come?” Jaemin asked. He had not once stopped to look at Renjun. He wasn’t even sure he had blinked at all.“Were you not listening?” Renjun frowned, standing up and crossing his arms.“No I was, I just like hearing your voice.” Jaemin smiled.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Ink Prints [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1091922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collaborative soulmate AU. This particular one shot happens shortly before the last part of the last chapter in Finding The Way Back Home. I recommend to read it before to understand how the AU works!

Jaemin was sitting on Renjun’s bed. His fingers carded through Jeno’s hair, who was laid on the bed. Jeno’s breathing had slowed down and his eyes threatened to flutter close, but he put all his effort on staying awake for Renjun. They usually went to his house after class because it was the closest to the school -just a bus ride away. And, after eating lunch with Renjun’s parents, the three of them would go up to his room and spend the afternoon.

Ideally, they would be doing homework, because with the end of the semester approaching, they had a bunch of final projects and exams to study for. Unfortunately, Renjun wouldn’t stop pacing his room, cell phone firmly pressed to his ear. As far as Jaemin and Jeno both knew, he was talking to his cousin, Lucas. 

“ _ No, of course I don’t think you should come to Korea! _ ” Renjun huffed in Chinese, repeating himself for the nth time.

As his soulmates, Jeno and Jaemin had begun studying Chinese as well, but they still weren’t very good at it. They could still make out that Renjun was upset by the tone of his voice. Jeno wished he could wrap his arms around Renjun so he wouldn’t be upset. Jaemin wished he could press his lips to Renjun’s and calm him down.

“ _ I was lucky that my soulmates were here, _ ” Renjun muttered, eyes softening as he looked at Jaemin and Jeno on his bed. Both of them perked up. “ _ What if you’re not as lucky? What if you just waste your time? It’s hard to live in a place you don’t know… _ ”

Jeno shifted on Jaemin’s lap, feeling the slight sadness on Renjun’s voice. Jaemin pressed a gentle hand to his cheek, and observed as the cat and the dog disappeared under his palm. It was a silent promise that they could confort Renjun to their hearts’ content once he was done with his phone call.

“ _ Okay, do what you want! _ ” Renjun huffed. He pointed to his phone while looking at his soulmates, rolling his eyes. Jaemin let out a snicker and Jeno smiled. “ _ I love you too. _ ”

As soon as he hung up, he put his cellphone on the night desk and plopped on his swivelling chair. Jeno tried not to show his disappointment. Jaemin only smiled at Renjun. There was a moment of silence as Renjun decided if he wanted to tell them about the phone call, and as he hesitated, Jeno decided to ask.

“So what did Lucas-hyung say?” He smiled at the look of relief in Renjun’s face.

“He wants to come to Korea to try and find his soulmates here, can you believe it?” Renjun scoffed, crossing his arms.

“He does seem like the type who would do that,” Jeno smiled. His eye smile softened Renjun’s heart and he sighed. “Why don’t you want him to come?”

“My cousin is…” Renjun mulled over the words. “He’s very optimistic, I’m afraid he could get hurt.”

“I’m sorry, could you say that again? Why don’t you want him to come?” Jaemin asked. He had not once stopped to look at Renjun. He wasn’t even sure he had blinked at all.

“Were you not listening?” Renjun frowned, standing up and crossing his arms.

“No I was, I just like hearing your voice.” Jaemin smiled. Renjun blushed and let his arms fall at both sides of his frame.

Jeno sat up, softly pushing Jaemin’s hand away so he could, and opened his arms for Renjun. Not a few seconds later, Jeno’s arms were full, as Renjun sat between his open legs and let Jeno wrap around him like a very big koala. Renjun looked down and observed the mouse and dog play between their fingers, where their hands were touching.

“You’re a good cousin Renjun,” Jaemin smiled, crawling over to them.

“I just don’t want to worry about someone else,” Renjun sighed when he felt Jeno’s lips press on his jaw, fingers tapping his hand. “We have our hands full with Hyuck.”

“You’re also a great friend.” Jaemin grinned, standing on all fours to lean over and press his lips against Renjun’s. 

Jaemin used Jeno’s knee as support and cupped Renjun’s cheek with his other hand. It was a soft kiss, comforting. Renjun closed his eyes and relaxed in Jeno’s arms. Their noses brushed when Jaemin pulled away, and he caressed Renjun’s cheek, on the place where the cat had been playing with the mouse under his palm. Renjun smiled warmly at him before leaning even more into Jeno’s embrace.

“Things will work out for everyone,” Jeno assured him. “Remember Dongyoung-hyung? Everything went well for him, it’ll be alright.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you, I love you.” Renjun admitted. Jeno looked at him in surprise, because Renjun wasn’t prone to saying it often. Jaemin grinned.

“Wait, could you repeat that? I didn’t hear you well.” Jaemin teased, but Renjun pushed him away, blushing a pretty shade of red. “Oh come on, say it again!”

“No.” Renjun shook his head.

“Hwang Renjun!” Jaemin exclaimed, throwing himself on top of both of them. 

Jeno let out a huff as he felt the extra weight, but quickly wrapped his arms around both Jaemin and Renjun. Jaemin let out a heartfelt laugh as he used his arms to avoid crushing them. Renjun simply complained that Jaemin was too heavy and too annoying.

“Am I annoying? Am I really?” Jaemin’s smile widened, and used one hand to tickle Renjun.

“Oof, wait-” Jeno winced as Renjun trashed on top of him, squashing his stomach.

“Ah-” Jaemin doubled over and fell to the side. Renjun had accidentally kneed his stomach in his fight for survival.

“Jaemin!” Renjun moved off Jeno and kneeled over Jaemin, fussing over him. Jeno sat next to him, eyes frowned in worry. “Are you okay?”

“I will be okay if both of you give me a kiss,” Jaemin lamented, holding his stomach.

“You’re so annoying.” Renjun huffed, and Jeno let out a chuckle next to him.

Jaemin opened one eye and looked at them. It didn’t seem like they were going to kiss him anytime soon, so he decided to take matters in his own hands. He sat up and pressed a gentle peck on Jeno’s lips before doing the same to Renjun. Jeno’s eye smile illuminated his whole face, while Renjun’s flushed with embarrassment. Jaemin was impossible.

“So, should we start doing homework?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you hadn't guessed yet, yes. I am bringing more NCT ships to the Ink Prints AU. Please await for them! They're coming soon! And if you enjoyed this work, remember to leave a comment and give kudos, it keeps me going! And don’t hesitate to talk to me through my social media! I love making friends!  
> [Tumblr](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/soft_bluenicorn)  
> 


End file.
